Falling Into You is Like a Magic
by danDogoier
Summary: Impianku bekerja ditoko roti akhirnya terwujud. Bersama teman-teman dan orang yang kusukai, aku maju dan berjuang membuat orang bahagia dengan roti-roti kami. 10 tahun lagi kami bagaimana ya? Tak bisa kubayangkan, tapi begini saja sudah cukup. Psstt cinta di masa muda itu rumit!/ FIYiLaM Author Version / RnR!/SasuSaku slight NaruHina


**Naruto** | Masashi Kishimoto

**Falling Into You is Like a Magic** [comic] | Chiba Kozue

This Story | **danDogoier**

.

.

**Summary :**

Impianku bekerja ditoko roti akhirnya terwujud. Bersama teman-teman dan orang yang kusukai, aku maju dan berjuang membuat orang bahagia dengan roti-roti kami. 10 tahun lagi kami bagaimana ya? Tak bisa kubayangkan, tapi begini saja sudah cukup. Psstt cinta di masa muda itu rumit!/ **FIYiLaM** [Author Version]/ RnR!/

.

.

**Warnings :**

Terinspirasi dari kisah Miko Ousawa di komik Falling Into You is Like a Magic karya **Chiba Kozue** membuahkan hasil. Saya harap author/reader menyukainya.

**SasuSaku** slight **NaruHina**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Huah, panas sekali. Musim panas kali ini sepertinya mencapai puncak. Aku sampai harus menyeka peluh yang mengucur deras di dahi lebarku. Ku tarik kopor putihku menyusuri sebuah blok perumahan. Mencari apartemen murah untuk tinggal. Setelah tamat Junior High, aku langsung ingin bekerja. Keinginanku adalah membuat roti. Yap, setelah aku melihat sebuah iklan toko roti di majalah, **Konoha Bakery**. Dengan berbekal uang yang sudah ku kumpulkan sejak naik ke kelas tiga aku merantau ke Konoha. Aku dari Desa Suna, namaku Sakura Haruno. Nah sekian dulu perkenalannya, aku mau mencari apartemen dulu! Jaa!

**End Sakura's POV**

Toko roti itu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang berdominan perempuan. Mereka berebut untuk dekat dengan sang manajer toko, Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum tipis menghadapi 'keganasan' pelanggannya. Karyawan lain di toko itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pelanggan mereka-oh tepatnya Sasuke.

Konoha Bakery, toko roti paling _beken_ di Konoha. Toko rintisan Fugaku Uchiha ini selalu dipenuhi pengunjung, mulai dari anak-anak sampai orang tua. Toko roti ini menyediakan berbagai jenis roti. Mulai dari yang kering dan renyah sampai yang super duper lembut. Tapi yang paling terkenal adalah Roti Melon dan Roti Love Couple. Roti Melon, roti berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau kecokelatan dengan garis-garis seperti melon ini sangat disukai pengunjung terutama anak-anak. Roti ini juga memiliki reputasi Nasional. Karena setiap ada perayaan nasional, roti ini wajib ada. Sementara Roti _Love Couple _sendiri, roti berwarna merah muda berbentuk dua hati yang disatukan, di dalamnya terdapat lelehan strawberry dan cokelat. Laris dikalangan remaja, terutama di hari_Valentine_, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan roti ini lewat dari jam delapan pagi, karena akan sold out pada jam DELAPAN! Coba bayangkan! Dibuka jam tujuh dan habis jam DELAPAN! Bagaimana ganasnya para remaja Konoha memperebutkan roti ini? Tanya sajalah pada karyawan toko ini nanti.

Naruto Uzumaki-salah satu karyawan sekaligus sahabat Sasuke-sedang melayani sebuah keluarga. Hinata Hyuuga-karyawan yang lain- sedang melayani pembayaran. Saat itu masih pukul sepuluh pagi. Namun cuaca sudah seterik ini. Merek menyeka peluh mereka lalu lanjut bekerja.

Kini giliran Sasuke untuk membuang sampah. Ia menenteng dua buah kantung besar sampah. Ia lalu membuka pintu belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis berkepala MERAH MUDA? Tengah menatapnya.

Sakura mengerjap melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu. _Kyaa~ tampan sekali!_ Pikirnya sambil ber-flower-flower. Namun khayalan itu dipatahkan dengan suara dingin menusuk dari pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke enteng.

DOWEWENG! _Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi! _ Inner Sakura berteriak-teriak. "Eum, aku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Ingin melamar pekerjaan disini! Apa anda manajernya? Mohon terimalah saya!" Sakura membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Sasuke. Sasuke kebingungan, apa ia harus menerimanya? Memang ia kekurangan tenaga, tapi apakah gadis ini mampu? _Ia tampak lemah!_ DevilSasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya, sedangkan AngelSasuke, _kawaii~ terima saja Sasuke, ia sangat imut! _Nampaklah ke-OOC-an AngelSasuke. Sasuke dan DevilSasuke hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa kau yakin ingin bergabung? Bekerja di toko roti itu sangat berat. Kau bisa menjamin kau akan bertahan di sini?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses menikan tepat di jantung Sakura. Dahi Sakura berkedut, jengkel.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu hah? Maka dari itu terimalah aku!" Ujar Sakura sambil memukul tong sampah di dekatnya menjadi penyok dan tak berbentuk. Sasuke menatap datar tong sampah itu walau dalam hati : dia itu perempuan atau monster sih?

"Baik, aku memberimu masa percobaan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Jika kau gagal satu hari saja, maka kau tidak diterima!"

"Baik, aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku diterima!" Sakura berkata mantap.

"Kau bisa mulai dari sekarang. Kebetulan kami sedang sibuk, jadi kau bisa membantu kami?" Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sedikit-banyak malah-menantang Sakura.

"Baik Pak Manajer!" Sakura melakukan pose hormat-pada-komandan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke dapur." Setelah meletakkan sampah di tong sampah-yang sudah penyok- itu Sasuke lalu berjalan masuk ke toko diikuti oleh Sakura. Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat isi toko itu. Beragam roti yang selama ini hanya ia lihat dari majalah terpampang dihadapannya. Banyak sekali pengunjungnya pikir Sakura kagum. Ia langsung menyorsor ke rak Roti Melon.

"Kyaa~ bukankah ini Roti Melon yang terkenal itu?" Sakura senang sekali bisa melihat roti-roti itu. Sasuke dan 2 karyawan lain di sana hanya menatapnya geli.

"Ayo ke dapur." Sasuke berujar sambil menarik-menyeret lebih tepatnya- Sakura ke dapur toko itu. Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Iya Pak Manajer! Tapi jangan menyeretku seperti ini." Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari seretan Sasuke.

**Sakura's POV**

Huoo tanganku pegal sekali. Pak Manajer itu tak memberiku istirahat sedikitpun sejak tadi. Ada saja piring kotor, lantai kotor dan peralatan yang harus dicuci! Menyebalkan! Kalau bukan karena keinginanku bekerja disini pasti sudah ku protes dia! Kini aku diperintahnya untuk menyapu halaman depan. Sial, aku ingin dijadikan seorang pembuat roti handal apa dijadikan _cleaning service_ sih? MENYEBALKAN! Ingin sekali kutonjok wajahnya itu. Tak kurasa bahwa gagang sapu yang kupegang sepertinya mau patah karena saking kuatnya ku pegang. Hehe

**End Sakura's POV**

Sore menjelang dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa toko itu sudah tutup dua jam yang lalu. Sakura menyeka peluhnya dan meletakkan beberapa piring yang sudah dicuci di rak piring. Ia lalu bergegas mencari Sasuke. Ditemukannya Sasuke dengan 2 karyawan yang belum dikenalnya, sedang duduk manis di depan sebuah meja yang dipenuhi aneka roti yang telah di mix dengan sayur-sayuran. Mereka-minus Sasuke- tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau pegawai baru ya? Kenalin, aku Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun. Pembuat adonan dan pemanggang!" Naruto berkenalan dengan sangat bersemangat.

"A-aku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, 16 tahun. Pembuat _topping_ dan kasir." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke, kenalin namamu 'napa?". Naruto berbisik sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Hn, berisik _Dobe_! Aku Uchiha Sasuke,16 tahun. Pembuat adonan, _topping_, sekaligus manajer." Sasuke-atau Pak Manajer- memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara datar khasnya.

"Baik, sekarang giliranmu Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto sangat bersemangat ketika ia melihat Sakura. Tak menyadari tatapan pedih dari salah satu mereka.

"_Ha'i_ ! Namaku Sakura Haruno, perantau dari Suna. Salam kenal!" Sakura membungkukan badannya.

"Mari Sakura-san, kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambutmu. Kami menyediakan beberapa _rusk_ yang telah kami ubah dengan menambahkan sayuran dan manisan lain." Hinata lalu menarik tangan Sakura, mendekat. Sakura hanya bisa bergumam 'wah' melihat sajian itu. Akhirnya mereka berempat makan bersama.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah kompleks apartemen di dekat Konoha Bakery. Sasuke lalu memulai pembicaraan -tak biasanya-

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"DI apartemen itu!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah apartemen yang familiar bagi Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang jika nenek di ujung jalan ini yang memberitahumu!" suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Hehe, iya. Kok Pak Manajer tahu?" Sakura menjawab dengan polos. Sasuke hanya bisa menutup matanya. Sudah kuduga! pikirnya.

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

_"Hu~h apakah tidak ada yang menyewakan apartemen ya? Panas sekali!" gumam seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu._  
_Seorang nenek tak sengaja melintas._

_"Hei cu, kau kenapa? Mari mampir ke rumah nenek dulu, sepertinya kau kehausan." Ujar nenek itu ramah._

_"A-ah tidak nek, aku sedang mencari apartemen yang dekat dengan toko roti itu. Apa nenek tahu di mana?" Sakura harap-harap cemas dengan jawaban si nenek._

_"Hoho~ kau mencari apartemen toh. Kau bisa menyewanya di sana nak. Di sana tergolong murah dan dekat dengan toko roti itu. Oh ya siapa namamu?" Si nenek menunjuk sebuah gedung yang sederhana lalu bertanya pada Sakura._

_"Namaku Sakura Haruno nek, kalau nenek?" Sakura membalas pertanyaan si nenek, kenapa jadi ajang berkenalan begini? pikir author._

_"Nenek Chiyo Akasuna." ujar si nenek._

_"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya nek. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Sebelum pergi, Sakura menyalami tangan nenek itu._

_"Hati-hati cu!" ujar nenek sambil melambai._

**.**_  
_

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Begitu ceritanya Pak Manajer!" Sakura berjalan sambil bersenandung ria.

"Hn," Sasuke menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Besok bangunkan aku jam lima pagi! Tak boleh telat! Oh dan juga lampirkan lamaranmu. Taruh saja di depan pintu." Setelah mereka sampai, Sasuke segera masuk ke apartemennya setelah berujar sedikit pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baik Pak Manajer! _Oyasuminasai~_ Pak Manajer." BLAM! Sakura masuk ke kamarnya, ia lalu mengobrak-abrik tas selempangnya dan merogoh sebuah map.

"Ini dia! _Yosh_, um taruh di depan pintu? Okesip!" Sakura lalu menaruh map itu di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Keesokan paginya, Sakura sudah standby di depan kamar Sasuke jam lima kurang lima menit. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya di depan apartemen atasannya itu. Yak, sudah jam lima pas! gumamnya lalu segera menggedor-gedor kamar Sasuke.

"Pak Manajer! Sudah jam lima pagi ayo bangun!" Sakura mengulang kegiatannya sebanyak enam kali sampai terdengar suara Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya sejak pertama kali kau berteriak! Ayo berangkat." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sakura di belakangnya hanya mampu mengikuti dengan langkah kecilnya. Mereka sampai di toko jam lima lebih empat menit. Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung memerintah Sakura untuk bersih-bersih, membantu Hinata membuat topping, mencuci alat-alat. Dan tepat jam tujuh pagi semuanya beres. Konoha Bakery akhirnya dibuka. Banyak pengunjung berdatangan padahal baru saja dibuka. Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ditemukannya dua orang bocah yang sepertinya masih berusia 12-13 tahun.

"Ada apa adik manis?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

"E-etto nee-_san_, kami ingin Roti Kelinci yang di atas itu." Sakura mendongak melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh bocah yang laki-laki.

"Baiklah, akan nee-_san_ ambilkan." Sakura mengambil tangga di dekat sana lalu mengambil beberapa Roti Kelinci.

"Hati-hati nee-_san_." Kedua anak itu nampak mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Hup, ini dia Roti Kelinci kalian. Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Sakura setelah memberikan ROti Kelinci mereka.

"U-uhm bi-bisa dibilang begitu." Si perempuan memerah malu, sedangkan yang laki-laki hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Haha, ya sudah semoga langgeng ya!" Sakura berucap dengan nada ceria, walau dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang bahkan sampai sat ini BELUM pernah punya pacar. Sasuke hanya mendengusmelihat tingkah mereka.

"Pak Manager, bagaimana kalau kita mengubah dekorasi di sini? Bukankah banyak pengunjung anak-anak seperti mereka? Dekorasi yang lucu dan chibi-chibi letakkan di bagian bawah. Lalu sebuah toko roti harus memiliki jendela yang besar untuk menarik pelanggan." Sakura bergerak lincah membuka jendela-jendela disana. Ia juga bergerak memindah roti-roti imut ke rak bawah. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan melintas mencium harumnya wangi roti. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang.

"Selamat siang." ujar beberapa dari mereka.

"Se-selamat datang." Ketiga karyawan lain hanya bengong, hanya dengan cara sederhana seperti ini bisa menarik pengunjung? Ya tuhan, mengapa mereka bodoh sekali? #DOWENG.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah Sakura bekerja di Konoha Bakery. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura.

"Hei Pink aku memutuskan kau diteri-" Sasuke membulatkan matanya, melihat Sakura dan Naruto kini bercanda ria sambil membuat adonan. Wajahnya tampak mengeras. Ia berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah vas bunga kecil disana. Vas itu jatuh dan pecah, menarik perhatian Sakura dan Naruto untuk mendekat. Sakura melihat Sasuke berlalu dari sana.

Jam sudah menunjuukan pukul lima sore, sudah waktunya tutup. Sakura segera mengganti seragamnya dengan baju yang ia kenakan ketika kemari. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Pak Manajer, apa aku diterima? Ini sudah seminggu." Ujar Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kau diterima." Ujar Sasuke singkat dan jelas, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura di depan toko. Kebetulan Naruto lewat.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama. Sakura tak mungkin menolak, karena Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya.

"Um, baiklah. Ayo Naruto." Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah atau apartemen masing-masing. Ditengah perjalanan Sakura merasa ada yang janggal. Ini kan bukan jalan menuju apartemenku! pikirnya aneh.

"Naruto, ini kan bukan jalan menuju apartemenku! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, akhirnya kau menyadari ya, kita akan ke taman. Hehe." Naruto nyengir melihat Sakura. Mereka berjalan sedikit lagi dan akhirnya sampai. Mata Sakura tak sengaja melihat rambut ehemayamehem Sasuke. Dia mendekat sedikit lalu voila! Ternyata memang benar Sasuke, tapi tunggu! Ia bersama seorang gadis! dan ternyata gadis itu Hinata! Hinata tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Entahlah tapi Sakura merasa dadanya sakit. Ia meminta pada Naruto untuk pulang. Naruto yang tak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka berjalan melewati sebuah semak-semak. Naruto lalu menarik Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadis manis itu.

Sedangkan dibagian Hinata dan Sasuke..

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-san. Apa ini baik?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah Hinata, aku sendiri...bingung. Disatu sisi aku memang menyukainya. Tapi..."

"Sstt.. jangan kau paksakan Sasuke-kun. Jika kau memang tak ingin cerita, sebaiknya jangan. Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah jam setengah enam."

"Ya, arigtou Hinata."

"hmm.. ^^"

Balik ke Sakura and Naruto...

"Ka-kau mau apa Naruto!" Tanya Sakura panik, ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura! Jadilah pacarku!" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi sampai...

"Na-naruto-_kun_ .. Sa-Sakura-_san_." Suara Hinata menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. Wajah Hinata pucat pasi, sedangkan Sasuke? Entah ia berekspresi seperti apa. Yang jelas berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Sakura nampak ketakutan melihat wajah Sasuke. Naruto sendiri menampilkan wajah terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Hinata, ayo pulang. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang." Desis Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura sambil menarik Hinata.

"Ha-Ha'i Sasuke-_kun_." Dengan mata berlinang, Hinata mengikuti langkah besar Sasuke.

Setelah menghilangnya kedua insan itu, Sakura memandang Naruto marah.

"Kau! Ini semua salahmu! Aku benci padamu!" Sakura mendesis lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Ya ini memang salahku.." Naruto bergumam lirih yang hanya mampu didengarnya sendiri dan juga..Tuhan.

Sakura berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil terisak pelan. Tak hentinya kedua tangannya menghapus linangan liquid yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris zamrudnya. Setelah ia sampai di apartemennya, ia segera menuju balkon dan memandangi langit. _Pak Manajer sedang apa ya? Ia pasti marah padaku, tapi marah karena apa? Apa karena Naruto ingin menciumku tadi? Tapi kenapa?_ Banyak sekali pertanyaan tanpa jawaban hinggal di kepala pink Sakura. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Ia melangkah keluar dari apartemennya. Diketuklah pintu kamar disebelahnya. Keluarlah Sasuke dengan tampang awut-awutan.

"Um, Pak Manajer, a-aku minta maaf jika aku salah. Ma-maafkan aku.." Sakura mulai terisak didepan Sasuke. Bahunya bergetar, menandakan rasa bersalah yang besar. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura masuk. Tak ingin disangka ehemmenghamiliehem anak orang. Ia lalu mendudukkan Sakura di sofa kamarnya.

"Berhenti menangis." Ujar Sasuke, sambil menyerahkan beberapa roti yang telah di mix dengan rebusan makanan.

"Ta-tapi..." Sakura hendak menyela.

"Aku tak marah. Hanya saja.. aku ... ce-cemburu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merona samar.

"Ce-cemburu? Cemburu karena apa Pak Manajer-" Sasuke berkedut mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggilku Pak Manajer! AKu hanya manajer pengganti ayahku yang sedang _training_ ke luar negeri!" Sakura hanya mengangguk paham. Ia rada takut melihat Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah Pak- eh Sasuke-_kun_. Um etto, kenapa kau cemburu?" Pertanyaan Sakura mengenai telak Sasuke.

"Itu karena..." GREBB Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura, "...karena aku mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya." Sakura terpaku mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dibalasnya pelukan itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.. maaf, aku tak pernah ada apa-apa dengan Naruto." Sakura menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ jalan berdua dengan Hinata-san?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Apa aku lupa bilang padamu? Dia sepupu jauhku, ia bekerja disini karena keinginannya. Sebenarnya ia pewaris perusahaan. Tapi ia tak setuju, ia meminta bantuan ayah agar bisa keluar dari sana." jelas Sasuke.

Sementara di luar, hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Pemuda berambut kuning duren itu berjalan gontai di bawah derai hujan. Wajahnya pucat, kulitnya membiru. Ia.. mati rasa. Semua ini salahnya. Jika saja ia tak egois. Jika saja ia tak melakukan hal tadi, ia pasti masih bisa tertawa. Hah penyesalan selalu datang belakangan pikirnya. Ia tak menyadari, sebuah mobil kini melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata kearahnya. Bukannya menghindar, ia malah tersenyum melihat kilatan lampu mobil yang menyorotinya. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang malaikat kematian tengah duduk di atas kap mobil itu sambil menyeringai senang.

Hinata mengambil kunci mobilnya. Distarter mesin kendaraan roda empat itu dan wuss ia melaju menuju supermarket. Ditengah hujan deras ini, Hinata hanya bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang ke bawah. Tak berani mengambil resiko tergelincir atau apapun. Sejenak matanya memicing melihat siapa yang menyebrang. _Rambut kuning dengan setelan- itu Naruto-kun! _batinnya panik_. Sedang apa Naruto-kun malam-malam begini? Di bawah hujan pula!_ Hinata mlihat Naruto tersenyum seperti menjemput kedatangan seseorang. Dengan segera ia menginjak pedal rem dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan sebuah payung. Dilihatnya Naruto kini pingsan dengan tubuh menggigil.

Hinata berakali-kali mengganti kompres Naruto. Demam pemuda itu tak kunjung turun. Pemuda itu terus bergumam Ini salahku ... Ini salahku. Apa tentang kejadian tadi sore ya? Hinata hanya menatap miris, cinta pertamanya. Dua jam, waktu yang digunakan Hinata untuk terus mengompres dahi Naruto. Panasnya sudah turun beberapa derajat. Perlahan, kelopak mata penutup permata langit itu terbuka. Melihat ke arah sekelilingnya, Naruto bingung. Bukankah aku berada di jalanan? Pikirnya. Tiba-tiba muncul sosok Hinata membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Um, Naruto-_kun_, kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Syukurlah." Hianat menghela nafas syukur.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-_chan_, semua ini salah-" Naruto mendongak.

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa, ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Jangan bersedih Naruto-kun. Aku selalu bersamamu." Ujar Hinata. Ia memeluk Naruto erat, seakan tak ingin melepas pemuda itu. Naruto membalas pelukan hangat sang gadis. _Aku mencintaimu Hinata-chan!_

_Keesokan Harinya ...  
_

Mereka akhirnya saling meminta maaf satu sama lain. Mereka bekerja dengan canda tawa. Suara dentingan pintu membuat Sakura berbalik dan..

"_Bounjour Modemoiselle_ .. apa benar kau karyawan baru?" Fugaku dengan elegannya menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku.

"A-ayah! I-ibu juga ada disini." Sasuke nampak gagap di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu saja! Ini toko rotiku, jelas aku akan kembali. Toh _training_ku sudah selesai." Fugaku membalas perkataan anaknya enteng.

"Ta-tapi ayah.." Sasuke ingin menentang.

"No.. Aku pemilik toko ini jadi semua terserah padaku." Fugaku mengibaskan tangannya santai.

"Tapi roti ayah belum ada yang terjual!" Sasuke berujar dengan kesal. Barulah Fugaku menyadari kalau rotinya masih utuh. Tapi bagaiaman cara Sasuke melakukannya selama setahun ini.

"Biar kami yang menanganinya ayah! Ayah duduk tenang saja disini, kami yang akan menyulapnya menjadi 'MAGIC'. Baiklah, Sakura lakukan seperti biasa. Hinata topping roti dan sesuaikan bentuk. Naruto masukan beberapa krim ke dalam roti. Cepat!" Sasuke memberi aba-aba. Sakura memulai semuanya dengan membuka jendela, Hinata dengan gesit membuat topping lucu. Naruto dengan lincah dan cepat memasukkan krim-krim tadi ke dalam roti. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sedang menata roti-roti itu. Sakura lalu berteriak kencang, "ROTI KONOHA BAKERY ENAK! AYO BERKUNJUNG!" Setelah berteriak demikian, datanglah banyak sekali pengunjung. Sasuke dkk tersenyum melayani para pengunjung. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya terbengong, dengan cara seperti ini mereka menarik pembeli sebanyak itu?

Setelah semua roti terborong habis, keempat remaja itu tertawa-tawa. Mereka bergandengan erat. Fugaku menghampiri keempatnya.

"Kapan kalian ingin membuat toko sendiri?" Tanya Fugaku, keempatnya hanya melempar pandangan satu sama lain lalu tersenyum.

* * *

Sakura mengelus foto enam tahun yang lalu itu. Dirinya bersama Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata ketika pembangun toko roti mereka selesai. Toko mereka, Happy Bakery, meraih kesuksesan yang sama seperti Konoha Bakery. Dengan maskot roti : Roti Buah, Bear Bread, dan Lovely Bread. Ia terkikik geli mengingat masa lalu. Ia dan Sasuke sudah resmi bertunangan. Hehe, itulah ceritanya, lalu ceritamu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hehe, ini saya ketik selama dua setengah jam dengan ide pas-pasan dan buru-buru. Semoga senpai sekalian menyukainya. JAa!


End file.
